Primeiro beijo
by annachanbl
Summary: Itália tem um encontro onde pretende dar seu primeiro beijo numa linda garota, mas Alemanha não se sente muito feliz com isso... - Romance, yaoi leve, tentativa de humor.  Participação super especial de nosso pervertido favorito, Fransu-nii!


**PRIMEIRO BEIJO **

Alemanha se mexeu por debaixo da coberta, um barulho insistente o impedia de continuar seu merecido descanso. Deu-se conta que era o telefone ao lado da cama e atendeu ainda sonolento.

- Doitsu! Doitsu! – a voz animada lhe era muito conhecida.

- Itália? O que você quer a essa hora? Aconteceu alguma coisa? – o loiro se sentou no colchão, já esperando o outro dizer que alguém o estava maltratando ou pedindo ajuda para fazer algo idiota, como fechar o zíper ou encontrar o cortador de pizza.

- Eu tenho um encontro! – o italiano exclamou quase cantarolando de alegria.

Alemanha respirou mais aliviado, não era nada que tivesse a ver com a segurança do amigo, afinal. Mas ainda não conseguia entender o porquê da ligação. Itália vivia tendo encontros e flertando com garotas por todo o globo, isso não era nenhuma novidade.

- Um encontro, é mesmo? – o alemão olhou para o relógio de mesa: eram quase oito e meia. Estranhou, já que sabia muito bem que Itália só costumava se levantar quase na hora do almoço... Ele devia estar mesmo muito ansioso!

- Isso! Eu a conheci ontem quando estava visitando o França nii-chan! Ela é muito linda!

- Ah é? – ele ainda não entendia o motivo do telefonema e muito menos o motivo de estar começando a se sentir irritado com aquela conversa.

Itália continuou, sem esperar por algum comentário:

- Eu a convidei pra vir num restaurante de massa aqui perto da minha casa! Você pode me levar?

- O que? Te levar aonde?

- No restaurante!

- Mas não fica na sua casa? Você não pode ir sozinho?

- Posso, mas... – e sua voz infantil foi ficando mais baixa – Eu estou tão nervoso! Acho que não vou conseguir dirigir! E o Romano já disse que não vai me levar. Acho que ele ta de mau-humor...

Só se ouvia a respiração pesada de Alemanha do outro lado da ligação.

- Por favor, Doitsuu!

- Ah, ta bom. Que horas eu passo aí? – acabou aceitando, já que sabia que não conseguiria negar o pedido do outro.

- Eba! Você é demais Doitsu! Pode passar aqui às 18h? Eu te adoro, Doitsu!

- É... Ta bom, mas vê se tenta se acalmar.

- Tentarei, capitão!

- Capitão? Nós não estamos mais em guerra há muito tempo... – Alemanha suspirou, mas um leve sorriso escapou de seus lábios.

- _Ve_... Eu sei... Acho que ainda estou nervoso!

- Até mais, Itália.

- Até mais, Doitsu!

Depois de desligar o telefone, Alemanha sabia que não conseguiria voltar a dormir. Resolveu ir para o chuveiro antes de descer para o café-da-manhã.

A estranha conversa com Itália ainda passava em partes por sua cabeça. O que aquela garota tinha de especial para deixá-lo tão nervoso? Será que dessa vez ele tinha realmente se apaix...

"_Shhhhhhhhhhhhh"_, a água-fria caiu por seus fios dourados, espantando o pensamento que ele mesmo preferia ignorar. _"Te adoro, Doitsu!"_, a voz delicada ecoava por seus ouvidos, mais alta do que o barulho do chuveiro. Ele chacoalhou a cabeça por debaixo da água corrente, tentando esconder de si mesmo a quentura em seu rosto ruborizado.

oOo

Pontual como sempre, às 17h40 Alemanha chegou com seu carro importado à casa do italiano. Tocou a campainha e foi recebido de cara feia por Romano, que apenas estalou a língua ao deixá-lo passar pela porta.

Itália apareceu correndo no topo da escada que levava ao segundo andar; seu sorriso habitual estampado no rosto. Alemanha sorriu de volta e decidiu ignorar a voz em sua cabeça, que teimava em não se calar: _'espero que ele esteja sorrindo por me ver e não por estar feliz com esse encontro com a tal francesa'._

- Você chegou cedo!

- É...

- Sobe aqui, quero falar com você!

O mais alto subiu os degraus e entrou no quarto onde o outro havia se enfiado segundos antes.

- Como estou? – Itália deu uma volta para mostrar o que vestia: calça bege escuro, camisa social branca, cinto e sapatos escuros e uma gravata. – To muito sem graça, ne? Será que devo usar um terno? Mas to com calor... – ele falava consigo mesmo, sem esperar respostas.

- Ei, posso te fazer uma pergunta? – Alemanha finalmente falou alguma coisa.

- _Ve_?

- Quem é essa garota?

- Ah, sim. Eu a conheci na casa do França-nii e a gente conversou bastante e ela gosta de massa e eu também ai pedi pra ela vir nesse restaurante muuuito bom que tem aqui perto e... – Itália falava rápido, sem pontuar suas frases, e foi interrompido pelo amigo que não estava interessado nesses detalhes.

- Mas por que está tão nervoso? Você... _Gosta dela_? – a última parte da pergunta foi quase inaudível.

- Ah, bem... Na verdade eu estou nervoso é com outra coisa...

Itália batia os dedos das mãos uns nos outros e olhava encabulado para baixo. Ele explicou:

- Sabe, eu conversei com o França nii-chan e, bem... Ele ficou muito surpreso quando eu disse que nunca tinha beijado uma menina...

- Ah... – Alemanha ouviu um clique dentro de sua cabeça. Claro que, se aquele francês de barbicha estivesse envolvido, boa coisa não sairia!

-... E ele me disse que eu já tinha mais que idade suficiente e que estava perdendo uma das melhores coisas da vida...

O loiro fechou a expressão, sentindo uma enorme vontade de esmurrar a cara daquele pervertido que havia colocado idéias na cabeça de Itália.

-... E ai ele me apresentou a essa moça linda e disse que a hora tinha chegado e... E... M-mas eu to tão nervoso! – ele se aproximou do peitoral largo do alemão, deixando os punhos fechados sobre ele. – E se eu fizer alguma besteira? E se eu for muito ruim ou tiver com mau hálito? E se tiver com macarrão ou mussarela preso no dente?

Alemanha soltou um suspiro forte. Pegou as mãos menores entre as suas e as tirou de seu corpo.

- Não vai acontecer nada disso.

- Como você sabe?

Ele se policiou para não dizer algo como _"porque ninguém fica com um macarrão preso no dente! Que ideia idiota!"._

- Leve uma pastilha se achar que está com mau hálito. Se preferir, peça licença e vá ao banheiro para checar se seus dentes estão limpos.

- Ah é... Você é tão esperto, Doitsu.

A voz do italiano estava mais calma, mas seu corpo pequeno ainda estava tenso. Parecia querer falar mais alguma coisa.

- O que é?

- Hmm... Doitsu, você já beijou alguém?

O rosto branco do alemão se tornou rosa e ele deu as costas para o moreno, fingindo estar entretido com algo próximo a janela.

- N-não...

- Eh? Sério? Eu achava que sim, já que você tem um monte de vídeos e revistas porn...

- UMA COISA NÃO TEM NADA A VER COM A OUTRA! – e o tom rosado dobrou de intensidade.

Italia deu um pulo para trás, assustado, e tentou se corrigir quase ao mesmo tempo.

- Irgh! Claro que não! N-não tem nada a ver! Desculpa ter perguntado, desculpa! Não fica nervoso, por favor!

Alemanha voltou a olhar para o céu que começava a escurecer e sentiu sua vergonha diminuindo. Abaixou o tom de voz e disse:

- Não estou nervoso. Mas não faça comentários desnecessários!

Passados alguns segundos de silêncio, Itália recomeçou a falar:

- Mas você sabe como se faz, ne?

- Ahn? – o mais forte se virou.

- Como se beija... Se fosse você, como faria?

- Como assim? Eu não sei! – ele franziu as sobrancelhas grossas. Notou que o menor deu outro salto e tentou amenizar a expressão. – Bem, eu acho que eu chegaria perto e...

- Espera! – Itália se aproximou do loiro – Finge que eu sou a menina! Assim eu entendo melhor.

Os olhos azuis se arregalaram, mas Itália parecia estar levando a sério o estranho pedido. Sem pensar muito no que fazer, ele prosseguiu:

- Eu acho que chegaria perto e... – ele colocou a mão esquerda na cintura fina do moreno, puxando-o para bem perto de si. Porque aceitou fazer aquilo sem pensar duas vezes ou porque aquela proximidade lhe parecia tão agradável eram coisas no qual ele preferia não pensar no momento. – Eu tocaria seu rosto e a faria olhar pra mim... – os olhos cor de mel se fixaram nos seus e as pontas de seus dedos grossos acariciaram a pele macia da bochecha do italiano. Ele sentiu as batidas de seu coração acelerando rapidamente e deixou o corpo se abaixar até seus lábios estarem a meros centímetros de distância dos do outro. Itália em momento algum se moveu ou tentou se separar, parecia hipnotizado pelos movimentos do alemão. O loiro sentia a respiração quente bater em sua face e o cheiro adocicado que vinha dos lábios entreabertos do menor.

Ele fechou os olhos e beijou a pele branca, que no momento estava com uma coloração rósea adorável. Se distanciou sem querer. Gostaria de continuar abraçando-o, mas voltou à razão antes de fazer algo que pudesse se arrepender.

-É assim que eu faria.

Itália continuou no mesmo lugar, sua expressão confusa e surpresa, como se tivesse fora de si durante aqueles segundos e só agora houvesse voltado a seu corpo. Ele passou a mão na bochecha molhada pelo beijo de Alemanha e se virou; dessa vez era ele quem estava tentando fingir prestar atenção em algo na escrivaninha.

- Nossa, Doitsu... Você é mesmo tão legal que acho que conseguiria ficar com quem quisesse, ne? Hehe...

Alemanha sentiu uma fisgada no peito quando mais uma vez a voz se pronunciou: _"Com quem quisesse? Acho que não."_

oOo

Durante o trajeto de carro até o restaurante, não houve muita conversa entre os dois. Itália ainda estava ansioso, mas não tão animado quanto parecia estar no telefone de manhã. Alemanha gostaria de ter-lhe dito que poderia desistir de tudo aquilo se quisesse, mas não conseguiu. Não se achava no direito de se intrometer em algo que parecia tão importante para o outro.

- Bem, boa sorte.

- Obrigado.

O menor saiu do carro alisando a blusa ao mesmo tempo em que secava o suor das palmas.

- Quer que eu espere aqui até ela chegar?

- Não precisa. Eu já te fiz vir até aqui...

- Bem, se precisar de alguma coisa me liga.

- Doitsu, obrigado mesmo. – o menor sorriu de um jeito quase angelical e fechou a porta do automóvel. Alemanha continuou parado até vê-lo entrar no recinto, contendo ao máximo sua vontade de puxá-lo novamente para dentro.

Uma batida na janela do motorista chamou sua atenção. França lhe dava tchauzinho e sorria, pendurado na porta de seu carro, o que fez o seu humor piorar ainda mais.

- Ora, não esperava te ver por aqui! – França entrou no automóvel sem esperar convite.

- Digo o mesmo de você. – Alemanha comentou, desgostoso.

- Por que a surpresa? Não é óbvio que eu vim pra espionar? – e mostrou o binóculo pendurado no pescoço.

Alemanha acelerou o carro, ignorando a graçinha do outro.

- Saia.

- Você quer que eu saia com o carro em movimento? Seu desalmado!

Ele freou e repetiu no mesmo tom:

- Saia.

- Ta bom! Mas que mau humor, heim? Não tenho nada a ver com seus problemas!

- Não tem? – e ele, que até então havia se contido, pareceu explodir e começou a tentar estrangular o homem ao seu lado – Quem botou idéias na cabeça dele, heim?

França, mesmo sendo forte, parecia ter metade do tamanho de Alemanha e ele não sabia se tentava abrir a porta do carro ou se defender daquele ataque de ira repentino.

- Do que você ta falando?

- Dizendo pra ele sair beijando por aí! É culpa sua!

- Eu só estava demonstrando minhas sinceras preocupações! Um rapaz da idade dele precisa aproveitar mais as coisas e... – ele desviou por pouco de um soco certeiro. – Espera aí! O que isso tem a ver com VOCÊ? Ta com ciúmes, é?

O corpo do alemão travou e ele foi se acalmando lentamente, conforme sua respiração foi voltando ao normal. Realmente, aquilo não tinha nada a ver com ele. E ele nem devia ter motivos para ficar tão exaltado... Então, porque a idéia de Itália beijar alguém o deixava tão irritado?

- É claro que não. Eu só não quero que ele faça algo que não quer por se sentir pressionado. – falou a primeira desculpa que lhe veio à cabeça.

- Eu não o pressionei a nada! – França se defendeu e num instante se recompôs. – Bem, eu vou entrar e você?

- Você vai mesmo espionar?

- Claro! Eu os apresentei, quero ver no que vai dar. Você pode não acreditar, mas conheço o Ita-chan desde que era _petit_ assim – e ele mostrou o tamanho com as mãos – e me preocupo com ele!

Alemanha achou que o outro estava sendo sincero o suficiente, então se sentiu um pouco menos preocupado.

- Eu vou embora.

- Ok, pode ficar relaxado! Se algo der errado, eu estarei aqui esperando pelo Ita-chan de braços abertos. Vou colocar aquele rostinho adorável e lacrimejante em meus ombros e vou acariciar, abraçar e consolar até ele não aguent...

- EU VOU ENTRAR.

oOo

- Hoho! Lá estão eles! – exclamou o francês.

Os dois loiros estavam abaixados próximo a uma parede, se escondendo por trás de uns arbustos artificiais que França havia trazido. As pessoas ao redor tentavam a todo custo ignorar aquela cena ridícula, o que era difícil de fazer já que eles falavam um pouco alto demais.

- Tem certeza de que precisa disso tudo?

- É pra entrar no clima de espionagem, _mon ami_! Quer o binóculo?

- Eles estão bem ali! Não preciso disso pra ver direito!

- Estraga-prazer... – França estalou a língua e voltou a usar seu acessório desnecessário.

Alemanha levantou o mais discretamente possível e foi se sentar numa mesa livre, longe o suficiente de Itália que não pudesse ser visto ou ouvido, mas que conseguisse ficar de olho no que o outro fazia. Pegou um cardápio da mesa e cobriu metade do rosto. França copiou seus movimentos depois que viu que o método do outro também parecia divertido.

O mais forte voltou a atenção para a jovem sentada a frente de Itália. Era mesmo linda: pele clara, cabelos quase louros presos numa trança que lhe caia pelas costas pequenas e os olhos verdes como jóias. Os dois riam, se divertindo com sua conversa particular. Itália gesticulando exageradamente, como sempre.

Alemanha baixou os olhos azuis para o tampo da mesa e suspirou, o que não passou despercebido por França.

- Você está mesmo bem com isso? Sabe... Eu sei que você gosta dele.

- Não sou que nem você.

- Hm, não sei bem o que você quis dizer com isso...

- Entenda como quiser.

- Eu soube que você o pediu em casamento uma vez...

- Aquilo foi só um mal-entendido! – Alemanha sentiu seu interior esquentar ao se lembrar daquele fatídico dia dos namorados [1].

- Que seja. A meu ver, se você chegou a considerar a hipótese de se casar é porque pelo menos sente que seria bom ficar com ele, _non_?

Alemanha não respondeu. Quando aquilo aconteceu, ele realmente havia pensado em certas coisas, coisas que nunca havia pensado antes e que mexeram com a forma com que se sentia sobre Itália. Por alguma razão, depois daquele dia ele passou a se sentir nostálgico, como se algo bem escondido dentro de si tivesse voltado à tona. Algo que ele não conseguiria explicar nem se quisesse, pois nem mesmo ele entendia. Muitas vezes chegou a se perguntar se aqueles sentimentos eram mais profundos do que gostaria de admitir, mas sempre arranjava uma desculpa para se enganar. Mas era como França havia dito, não era? Ele não iria pedi-lo em casamento se não sentisse... Algo!

- Oh! Eles foram pra sacada!

França se levantou para seguir o casal, tirando Alemanha de seus pensamentos. Os dois seguiram até a varanda, que era separada da parte de dentro por uma bonita e grande porta de vidro. Logo, podia-se ver o lado de fora mesmo sem sair. Cada um se postou em um lado da porta, deixando parte de seus rostos expostos para ver o que os outros dois fariam.

Depois de um pouco mais de conversa, Itália se aproximou da francesa; seu sorriso tremeu e parecia extremamente inquieto. Ele levou uma das mãos até a cintura torneada, assim como Alemanha havia feito com ele horas antes.

O loiro sentiu outra pontada no peito e a quentura parecia se espalhar conforme o italiano ia se aproximando do rosto da mulher. Ele não queria mais assistir àquilo, nem conseguiria. Caminhou rápido até a escada que levava ao térreo e deixou França sozinho, tirando fotos com seu celular.

oOo

- Ei, ta fazendo o que deprimido ai? – pouco tempo depois França encontrou Alemanha sentado num banco próximo a entrada.

- Quem ta deprimido?

- Você saiu de repente! Nem ficou pro _gran __finale_!

- Tudo correu bem, não foi? Acho que ele não vai mais precisar de ajuda alguma.

- É? Então porque ainda está aqui?

- Porque você acha? To esperando o carro! – gritou, começando a perder a paciência. Não estava com vontade alguma de conversar com ninguém.

- Ah, certo, certo! Como você grita! Não tem mesmo a menor classe! Mas sabe, acho que não é uma boa idéia você ir embora ainda.

- E por que não seria?

- Porque o Ita-chan está lá na sacada sozinho e choran...

Antes que pudesse terminar a frase, Alemanha já estava correndo de volta para o restaurante. O francês sorriu, preparando seu celular para novas fotografias.

oOo

Alemanha abriu a porta de vidro, chamando a atenção do rapaz tristonho que se apoiava na mureta baixa. Quando Itália se virou, ele percebeu o rastro úmido que caía por suas bochechas. O menor parecia surpreso em vê-lo ali, mas abriu um sorriso sincero que fez um novo calor crescer dentro do alemão.

- Doitsu, achei que tinha ido embora...

- É, eu tive uns contratempos...

O loiro caminhou até onde o outro estava e o menor abaixou o rosto numa tentativa de esconder as lágrimas.

- Por que está chorando? O que aconteceu?

- Ah... É... Não foi nada...

- Quer mesmo que eu acredite nisso?

Itália respirou fundo e o abraçou, sem conseguir conter mais suas lágrimas. Seu rosto se afundou nos ombros largos a sua frente. Sua voz saiu abafada e chorosa:

- Eu tentei... Eu fiz direitinho como você me mostrou! Mas... Eu não consegui! Eu fiquei pensando "o Doitsu faria isso, ele encostaria aqui e depois olharia nos olhos"... E... E aí eu olhei pra ela e tinha algo errado!

- Errado? – Alemanha tentava decifrar as palavras soluçadas e o abraçou mais forte, sem perceber.

Itália desgrudou o rosto molhado do corpo do alemão e continuou:

- Quando Doitsu olhou pra mim naquela hora eu... Eu senti... E com ela não... Não tinha nada... Ehr... – ele parecia perdido em sua própria explicação, talvez porque nem ele tivesse se dado conta do que estava tentando falar e dos próprios sentimentos. Depois de mais alguns segundos pensando, finalmente completou a frase: - Ela não era você...

Os dois ficaram em silêncio, Alemanha ainda tentando se certificar de que não havia escutado errado. O menor continuou:

- Eu sou estranho, não sou? Pensando em você numa hora dessas... E agora você ta aqui e eu não acredito que te falei tudo isso! Me desculpa! Não fica bravo! – ele levou as duas mãos ao rosto para escondê-lo; sua cintura ainda colada no corpo de Alemanha por causa dos braços que o envolviam.

- Eu não estou bravo. – o loiro falou de forma mansa, levando a mão direita ao rosto do outro para descobri-lo.

- Desculpa... – a voz tímida soou baixa.

Sentiu o queixo ser levantado e mais uma vez se viu encarando os olhos azuis que tanto gostava. Esticou o corpo até ficar na ponta dos pés para vê-los mais de perto. Ao mesmo tempo, Alemanha se inclinou em direção à boca úmida e trêmula.

Não precisavam dizer nada, sabiam o que tinham que fazer. Tudo agora parecia muito natural e nenhum dos dois sentia sinal de nervosismo. Não tinha motivos pra isso, tudo parecia tão certo e... Estranhamente familiar. Itália sentiu a suavidade dos lábios sobre os seus. Nunca imaginaria que pudessem ser tão macios e quentes. Por alguns segundos, até esqueceu-se de respirar, mas voltou a si quando sentiu a pressão em sua boca diminuir.

Permaneceu com os olhos fechados e voltou a esconder o rosto no peito do outro, mas dessa vez ele não escondia lágrimas e sim um tímido sorriso.

oOo

Escondido nos arbustos do lado oposto, França continuava em sua missão de _stalker_, tirando fotos daquele momento íntimo como se não houvesse amanhã!

Minutos depois, Espanha recebeu um estranho telefonema de Romano, que gritava a plenos pulmões:

- Espanha, seu desgraçado! Você também recebeu isso? O que são essas fotos? Faz alguma coisa, idiota! CHIGIII~~

_Continua..?_

* * *

[1] É uma tirinha oficial de Hetalia chamada Buono San Valentino. Se você nunca a leu, vá ler agora e não se arrependerá!

* * *

NOTAS:

~ O que é isso? Um fanfic? No way! Depois de tanto tempo sem escrever eu... eu consegui? YEEEEEEEY *soltando confetes*

~ Foi minha resolução de fim de ano: escrever pelo menos um fic, mesmo que fosse totalmente imbecil (espero que este não seja o caso)!

~ Que raio de título é esse? Odiei, mas não consegui pensar em mais nada... ó vida...

~ Eu botei o Italia chamando o Alemanha de Doitsu pq eu mesma chamo ele assim, não consegui fazer de outro jeito! Me pareceu mais natural!

~ Perdoem qualquer erro de revisão que possa ter passado despecebido, não tive ninguém pra betar!

~ A ideia da fic me pareceu mais interessante na minha cabeça. Mas até que fiquei satisfeita, já que eu não escrevia nada há anos!

~ Espero que tenham gostado das participações especiais do Fransu e do Romano, tentei fazer um final que dê margem a uma continuação. Ainda não sei se vou fazer ou não... Mas o Romano ganharia mais cenas, com certeza XD


End file.
